Bon choix, mauvais choix
by Nicolina
Summary: Marcus Flint s’est toujours demandé s’il avait fait les bons choix dans sa vie, une personne va l’aider à le découvrir…Slash OlivierMarcus


**Bons choix, mauvais choix**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: MF+OD

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Marcus et OOC de Marcus et Olivier.

Disclamer: Ils sont po à moi. T____________T

Genre: Romance, flash back

Petit mot: C'est ma première fic sur le couple Marcus/Olivier. J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre, moi qui ne fais que du Harry/Drago. Mais bon, le changement, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Bonne lecture. ^^

Merci à BabyDracky pour la relecture. ^^

La vie est vraiment étrange parfois. On fait des choix. Bons ou mauvais, peu importe, on en fait. J'en ai fait beaucoup, plus souvent de mauvais que de bons. Enfin maintenant, je peux dire qu'ils étaient mauvais. Je me suis lancé dans des choses, des défis qui sur le coup me paraissaient être la meilleure solution.

Ma vie ? Je ne sais pas. Je me suis fait influencer par mon entourage et tout particulièrement par mes parents et mes camarades Serpentard. L'influence s'est portée au niveau de ceux que je devais choisir, à savoir des sangs purs comme l'était la famille.

Et maintenant, où est-ce que je me retrouve dans tout ça ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ère depuis quelques mois, cherchant une nouvelle vie qui ne vient pas. J'ai quitté mes parents, les laissant abasourdis par mon annonce de ne pas me joindre à Voldemort et de ne pas porter la marque qui aurait pu souiller à jamais ma peau.

Etait-ce le bon choix ? Je le pense à présent. C'est le seul que j'ai fait de mon plein gré depuis que je suis né. J'avais tout préparé avant de faire mon annonce. Je savais qu'il fallait que je parte au plus vite pour éviter les ennuis.

***Flash back

Je descendais lentement l'escalier menant à l'entrée. J'étais très anxieux. Je me doutais bien de la réaction qu'auraient mes parents en apprenant que je me détournais d'eux. Ne pas suivre la famille, la trahir. J'arrivais près de la porte du salon. Mes parents étaient assis sur le canapé, semblant en grande discussion, sur je ne sais quoi.

-Père, mère, je dois vous parler.

J'avançais dans la pièce pour me mettre face à eux. J'étais mort de peur. Si l'un des deux réagissait plus vite que moi, je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau. Mes mains tremblaient et étaient moites.

-Que veux-tu Marcus ? Demanda mon père.

-Je. . .je voulais vous dire que. . .je. . .

Je bégayais, je n'y arrivais pas. Mon père me lançait un regard froid tout en cherchant visiblement à savoir ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Je me repris, essayant au mieux de cacher les sentiments qui m'envahissaient alors que j'étais à présent presque prêt à leur annoncer ce qui serait sûrement une mauvaise nouvelle pour eux. Mais une bonne pour moi.

-Eh bien ! Parle Marcus.

-Heu. . .je. . .je refuse d'être un Mangemort. Je ne veux pas servir Voldemort et je pars aujourd'hui même.

Voilà, c'était dit. Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. A l'annonce de mon refus d'être Mangemort, mon père se leva brusquement. Je me reculais, voyant ses yeux emplis d'une colère, que je ne leur avais jamais vu même lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'avais fait une bêtise grave. Je le voyais sortir sa baguette.

Il fallait que je parte à tout prix. Je ne devais pas rester dans cette pièce. Je reculais encore tandis que je sortais ma baguette.

-JAMAIS, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne te laisserai nous trahir de la sorte, cria mon père.

J'avais vraiment peur. Je sentais bien qu'il était plus que temps que je parte. Je serrais fort ma baguette puis voyant qu'il s'approchait, je transplanais. J'entendis quelques mots alors que je m'évaporais de ce qui avait été ma maison pendant dix-neuf ans.

-TU ES MAINTENANT UN ENNEMI, ESPECE DE TRAITRE.

Ces derniers mots me faisaient mal. Ils me faisaient mal d'autant plus qu'ils étaient prononcés par mon propre père. Un père qui m'a renié parce que je n'ai pas voulu être un petit Mangemort sage et pour bien d'autres choses, je le sais.

***Fin du flash back

Me voilà à présent quasiment à la rue. Bien entendu, j'ai réussi à me loger. J'ai pu prendre de l'argent avant que mon père ne bloque mon compte. Je savais qu'il le ferait. J'essaye à présent de trouver un travail mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Tous ceux que j'ai demandé m'ont été  refusé. Je dirais que ça vient de mon père. Etant donné qu'il est ami avec la famille Malfoy et qu'elle a beaucoup d'influence, je ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait fait jouer ses relations. Ca m'étonne tout de même qu'il ne soit pas venu me tuer.

A présent, je ne sais plus quoi faire. L'argent que j'ai pris ne me suffira pas à m'entretenir et avoir une vie correcte très longtemps. Je m'étais dit que j'aurais pu aller voir Dumbledore pour savoir s'il n'avait pas une place pour moi. Je sais qu'il lutte contre Voldemort. Il pourrait peut-être m'aider.

Pour le moment, je marche. Etrangement, je suis dans le côté moldu. Ils ne sont pas aussi dégoûtant que je l'aurais pensé. Il y en a même certains qui sont sympathiques. Mes voisins par exemple. Oui, j'habite du côté moldu pour ma sécurité et aussi parce que le côté sorcier me rend triste. J'entre dans une boutique de multimédia.

J'aime beaucoup le cinéma. Je me souviens bien de la première fois que je me suis retrouvé dans la salle. Déjà, j'ai eu du mal à payer ma place. La jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir me regardait avec amusement. Elle était bien gentille et m'a aidé.

***Flash back

Je m'étais arrêté devant le cinéma. Au début, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était. Je me demandais bien à quoi cela servait. Je m'étais dit que c'était une bonne idée d'essayer les inventions moldues. Après tout, il fallait bien que j'apprenne et surtout que je ne paraisse pas trop étrange aux yeux des autres. J'entrais dans le cinéma et m'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Je restais un moment planté devant une jeune femme qui semblait attendre quelque chose de ma part. Mais que devais-je dire ?

-Bonjour monsieur, me dit-elle poliment. Alors, quel film voulez-vous aller voir ?

Un film ? Je me demandais bien ce que ça pouvait être. Ne voulant pas paraître ignare, ce qui était pourtant le cas, j'essayais de répondre aussi honnêtement que je le pouvais.

-Heu. . .je ne sais pas. Que me proposez-vous ?

-Eh bien ! C'est la première fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quoi aller regarder au cinéma. Je peux vous conseiller si vous aimez les films d'action « Fist of legend » [1] ou alors si vous aimez rire « Scary movie 3 ». [2] Ce sont les deux films qui passent à la prochaine séance.

-Heu. . .je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas de préférence.

-Je ne peux pas décider à votre place mais bon, si vous voulez vraiment mon avis, choisissez plutôt « Fist of legend ». Je crois que c'est plutôt votre genre.

Elle me souriait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle était extrêmement gentille.

-Très bien, va pour celui-là.

-Ca fera, cinq livres.

Je sortais mon portefeuille. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à faire changer mon argent en argent moldus sinon je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient accepté les Gallions, les Mornilles ou les Noises. J'ouvrais mon portefeuille et en sortais quelques billets. Je les regardais pour essayer de savoir ce que je devais donner. Je voyais des billets de cinquante, de cent. Je ne m'y retrouvais plus. J'arrivais enfin à lui sortir ces cinq-cent livres et les lui donna alors qu'elle me regardait avec amusement.

-Vous êtes étranger monsieur ?

-Heu. . .oui, répondis-je content qu'elle ne soit pas trop surprise du fait que j'avais un peu de mal avec les billets.

-Bien, merci.

Elle me tendit un ticket que je pris et que je mis dans mon porte-feuille.

-Le film est dans la salle deux. Bon film, monsieur.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

C'était tellement rare que je dise merci, que je m'étais surpris moi-même en voyant la facilité avec laquelle j'avais réussi à le dire. Je me dirigeais vers la salle deux et m'installais pour savoir ce qu'était exactement un « film ».

A la fin de la séance, je découvris enfin ce que c'était. Une succession d'images, comme si on était dans la réalité. On aurait dit de la magie. Mais les Moldus ne savent pas faire de la magie. Alors après le film, je me suis renseigné sur la manière dont ils avaient pu créer tous ses effets et surtout comment ils avaient réussi à le faire.

Pour les sorciers, les images qui bougent c'est naturel. Ca fait partie de notre culture mais je ne pensais pas que chez les Moldus aussi, on pouvait réaliser de telles choses.

***Fin du flash back

Maintenant, je peux dire que je me suis bien adapté à toute la vie moldue mais pour combien de temps. Vivre avec eux ne me gêne pas mais je ne peux pas me trouver un travail ici. J'ai à peine une existence dans leur monde. Il a fallu que je me débrouille pour me faire faire des papiers en règle afin d'avoir un logement. Alors avoir un travail alors que je ne sais rien faire comme eux, c'est difficile.

Je suis en train de regarder les films récents qui viennent de sortir en DVD. Aucun ne me tente et pourtant j'ai envie de voir un film. Ca me permet d'oublier mes problèmes pendant quelques heures. Je me recule légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue des rayons quand je heurte quelqu'un et lui tombe dessus.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je tout en me relevant.

Je me tourne pour aider la personne que je viens de bousculer. Je sais, « aider » n'a jamais fait partie de mon vocabulaire mais bon, j'ai changé. Je tends la main quand je m'aperçois que la personne qui se trouve devant moi m'est familière. Elle me prend la main et se retrouve debout en moins de deux. Soudain, je me fige.

-Dubois ???? Fis-je avec étonnement.

-On se connaît ?

Il ne me reconnaît pas ? Je sais que j'ai changé mais je ne pensais pas au point que personne ne me reconnaisse.

-Tu m'as oublié stupide Gryffondor, dis-je comme une affirmation.

Il me regarde un moment puis ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et ses lèvres s'écartent légèrement. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois qu'il est vraiment mignon. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, ou plutôt, je n'avais jamais fait attention.

-Fli. . .Flint ? C'est toi ? Me demande t-il avec incrédulité.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je en souriant.

Dubois semble chercher à savoir si c'est vraiment moi car il n'arrête pas de me dévisager. Mon sourire reste sur mon visage. Pour une fois, je suis plutôt content de le voir. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Mais. . .Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Comme tu le vois, je regarde les DVD et toi que fais-tu ici ?

-Heu. . .pareil.

Je ris légèrement. Ca me fait bizarre de le voir si. . .étonné de me voir. Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts comme des soucoupes et sa bouche reste toujours entrouverte.

-Dubois, ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober les mouches.

Il s'exécute semblant enfin reprendre un peu contenance puis fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Dis-moi franchement, reprit-il, que fais-tu de ce côté-ci ?

-C'est un longue histoire, dis-je en soupirant.

Je baisse la tête. Je ne vais tout de même pas tout lui raconter. Je relève la tête. Dubois me regarde avec interrogation.

-Je vois, répond-il finalement. Tu pourrais. . .tu pourrais peut-être me raconter tout ça, en buvant un café.

-Hein ?

Je recule légèrement. Je ne rêve pas ? Il vient bien de m'inviter à boire un caf ? Ce me fait. . .bizarre. Olivier Dubois qui me propose la chose la plus ordinaire au monde et pourtant tellement impossible quand on nous connaît tous les deux. Il tourne la tête, apparemment gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase ? Boire un caf ? Je pense que depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir ce que c'est.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, m'emportais-je. Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est.

Je tourne à mon tour la tête, gêné parce que je me suis laissé facilement emporter. Dubois ricane légèrement. Il aura réussi à m'énerver. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changent pas. Je souris légèrement. Mes années à Poudlard, n'étaient pas les pires que j'ai vécues. Je me souviens encore de ma rencontre avec Olivier. Elle s'est terminée. . .à l'infirmerie mais à y repenser, je trouve ça amusant.

-A quoi tu penses, Flint ? Demande Dubois avec interrogation.

-A notre première rencontre, dis-je sincèrement ce qui apparemment à l'air de le surprendre.

***Flash Back

Ma première année à Poudlard et aussi ma première journée. Je venais d'être admis à Serpentard. Rien ne me rendait plus fier que ça. Je savais que j'irais tout comme mon père et ma mère y avaient été. Je n'aurais pas pu être dans une autre maison. L'année suivante, je visais l'équipe de Quidditch. J'adorais ce sport et je l'adore toujours. Je voulais faire partie d'une équipe professionnelle mais j'ai abandonné l'idée quand j'ai renié ma famille.

En ce premier jour de rentrée, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours, celui de Potions. J'avançais lentement dans les couloirs. Le dortoir des Serpentard et la salle de classe se trouvant dans les cachots, j'avais moins de mal à me repérer. Je marchais donc, quand je heurtais quelqu'un arrivé presque près de la salle.

-Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ? Dis-je avec colère.

Je levais les yeux sur la personne qui m'avait bousculé. La première chose que je me suis dit, c'est : C'est un Gryffondor. Je n'avais remarqué que ça. Je n'avais remarqué que son insigne de maison. Et c'est pour cette raison, que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir qui il était. Tout ce que je voyais c'était : Gryffondor inscrit sur sa robe.

-Eh bien, ça ne m'étonne pas, commençais-je, vous n'êtes que des maladroits, vous, les Gryffondor.

-Répète un peu ça ? Hurla le garçon. Toi aussi tu aurais pu regarder où tu marchais, je te signale.

Je me tournais vers mes amis en ricanant. Il avait l'air ridicule à ce moment précis, le poing levé en l'air. Je m'étais avancé vers lui. On était tellement jeune mais la rivalité était bien présente pourtant on ne se connaissait pas et on avait pas envie de se connaître. Le professeur était arrivé à ce moment-là et nous avait demandé ce qu'il se passait.

-On faisait les présentations, dit Olivier avec un sourire faux.

Rogue m'avait regardé en me demandant si c'était vrai. Bien sûr, j'avais répondu non et il avait mis à Olivier une retenue pour mensonge dès le premier jour de la rentrée. Ca avait du bon d'avoir des relations à ce moment. Et tout le monde sait que Rogue privilégiait ses élèves.

***Fin du flash back

-C'était une drôle de rentrée, n'est-ce pas Olivier ?

-Tu m'avais fait mettre en retenue, j'ai connu mieux quand même.

Je ris franchement en voyant sa tête faussement mécontente. Qui aurait cru que je serais en train de boire un café chez lui et discuter du bon vieux temps avec Olivier Dubois ? Personne et surtout pas moi. Pourtant, je trouve ça plutôt agréable.

Après un long moment, Olivier s'est décidé à m'emmener chez lui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi et d'ailleurs j'aurais pu refuser mais, non, j'ai accepté. J'avais bien envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait sa demeure. En fait, il habite dans un appartement, beaucoup plus grand que le mien d'ailleurs.

-Au fait, reprit Dubois, tout à l'heure, tu aurais pu éviter de me traiter de stupide Gryffondor.

-Désolé, comme tu n'avais pas l'air de me reconnaître, j'ai choisi un moyen radical. Tu crois que si je t'avais dit des gentillesses, tu m'aurais reconnu aussi facilement.

-Ouais, bon, c'est vrai. Bon et maintenant, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui a fait changer Marcus Flint ?

Je reste un moment sans rien dire. J'aurais préféré qu'il oublie ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt dans le magasin. Je prends ma tasse de café et finis de la boire. Est-ce que je dois vraiment le lui dire ? Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je le regarde. Il attend que je lui dise.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à en parler ? A lui, ce serait la meilleure personne. Le fait de le revoir me fait remonter plein de souvenirs oubliés. Un en particulier, plus que douloureux et que j'avais appris à enfouir au fond de moi.

-Marcus ? Ca ne va pas ?

Je me lève brusquement et lui, fait de même en me voyant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça revient maintenant ? Je ne veux pas ressentir ça encore une fois. Olivier est devant moi et j'ai la tête basse. Il me la relève doucement de sa main.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

Je rougis. Non, ça ne peut pas recommencer. Je ne veux pas aimer à nouveau. C'est trop douloureux. Pourquoi est-il comme ça avec moi ? Il devrait me détester après tout ce que je lui ai fait quand on était à l'école. Je me recule.

-Non, dis-je soudainement.

-Non quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Soudain, je passe à côté de lui sans un mot. J'ai le cœur qui bat fort. J'ouvre brusquement la porte et je l'entends encore qui prononce mon nom. Je m'enfuis, loin de lui. Je ne l'ai revu que depuis quelques heures et je ressens déjà quelque chose. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas nouveau ? Ou, je me fais des idées. Ce n'est sûrement que de l'attirance physique. Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Ca va trop vite. Je me sentais bien chez lui. Ca me fait peur ce genre de sensations. Comment on peut être attiré par quelqu'un simplement en le revoyant ? C'est comme. . .un coup de foudre et pourtant, je le connaissais déjà avant. Alors pourquoi maintenant, après toutes ces années ? Je m'arrête de courir quand j'arrive dans un parc.

Je m'assois sur le banc le plus proche et me prends la tête entre les mains. La première fois que j'ai aimé, ça c'est fini en drame. Pourtant, je n'en ai voulu à personne, seulement à moi-même. Mon choix a été dur mais il le fallait.

***Flash back

J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse quand je l'ai rencontré. C'était, il y a deux ans. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à faire une rencontre comme celle-là. Il est littéralement tombé du ciel devant moi et c'est pas peu dire. Il volait sur un balai et à fait une arrivée fracassante sur le sol et par la même occasion à mes pieds.

Sur le coup, je ne savais pas très bien comment réagir. On voyait bien que le jeune homme devant moi ne savait pas très bien voler sur un balai. Tandis qu'il se relevait, je l'observais un moment. Il épousseta sa robe et me regarda avec un sourire gêné.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les atterrissages.

Je restais un moment sans voix tandis qu'il riait de sa bêtise. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne comme celle-là. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Je me mis à rougir malgré moi devant lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda t-il. Oh ! Suis-je bête, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Thomas et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Marcus.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Marcus. Excuse-moi mais je dois partir. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Il m'a sourit et sur le coup, je ne savais plus quoi répondre. J'ai hoché la tête doucement et il est parti peu après. Bien entendu, je l'ai revu après. J'ai eu du mal à mettre un nom sur mes sentiments au début mais à force de le connaître, j'ai appris à l'aimer. On allait partout ensemble. Il m'emmenait dans des endroits que lui seul connaissait. Je l'aimais, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Tout s'est clarifié quand il m'a embrassé en pleine forêt. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'était tout ce que j'attendais. Etre avec lui était mon plus grand bonheur. C'était le seul qui me voyait comme j'étais. Je lui aurais donné ma vie, juste pour un baiser.

Ces moments de bonheur ont malheureusement été de courte durée. Cela faisait trois mois que je sortais avec Thomas. Je me sentais bien avec lui. J'étais dans ma chambre quand mes parents sont venus me voir. Mon père était furieux. Il m'a ordonné de ne plus jamais revoir Thomas.

-Comment peux-tu faire ça ? C'est DEGOUTANT. Tu n'as pas intérêt de le revoir, sinon tu sais très bien ce que je serais capable de faire.

Je ne le savais que trop bien. Ce jour-là, Thomas était venu me voir et mon père avait ouvert la porte. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il l'avait frappé. Je courrais près de Thomas mais il m'a repoussé. Puis, il s'est relevé, m'a sourit et est parti.

Peu après que Thomas soit parti, mon père a commencé à me frapper. Il m'a sorti des tas d'horreur que je ne pensais pas entendre un jour de sa bouche. Mais à quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre ? Je me suis retrouvé avec une côte cassée et de multiples bleus. Ma mère n'a rient fait, elle est restée plantée dans le couloir à regarder la scène.

Le lendemain, je suis allé retrouver Thomas. Je savais au fond de moi que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je le retrouvais près de l'endroit où il m'avait embrassé la première fois. Je me suis approché de lui.

-C'est fini, me dit-il.

-Oui, je suis désolé.

Je m'étais mis devant lui et le forçais à me regarder. Il pleurait. Je me maudissais pour ma faiblesse. Je faisais pleurer la première personne que j'ai jamais aimé.

-Je comprends.

-Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Ca ne marchera pas. C'est trop compliqué. Mon père est capable de tout.

Il n'avait rien dit de plus pour que ce ne soit pas trop dur, je suppose. Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes une dernière fois et est parti. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis ce jour.

***Fin du flash back

Repenser à lui, me fait mal. Je pleure, là, dans ce parc, sur ce banc pour l'amour que j'ai perdu. Je suis pitoyable. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir aimé, c'est le meilleur choix que je n'ai jamais fait. Le plus mauvais a été d'obéir à mon père, de l'avoir laissé me manipuler avec des menaces.

-Marcus !

Il m'a suivi ? Eh bien ! Je ne peux même pas être tranquille. Pourquoi est-il l ? Ce serait tellement mieux, s'il se foutait de moi. Je sens un bras passer autour de mes épaules. Il ne va pas me consoler quand même.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Dubois.

-Oui, sûrement. S'il te plait, raconte-moi. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu pleures.

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes.

Je me lève brusquement et passe une main sur mes yeux pour essuyer mes larmes. Olivier se lève à son tour et se met devant moi.

-S'il te plait, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

Je lève la tête vers lui. Je ne le comprends pas. Son visage reflète de la tristesse. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne doit pas. . . Je ne mérite pas qu'il éprouve de la compassion.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes de moi ?

-Parce que. . .j'ai envie de te connaître un peu mieux, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je sais qu'il est sincère mais ça me fait bizarre quand même. Il me prend la main et je le laisse faire. Il m'emmène jusqu'à son appartement. Il me fait asseoir sur son canapé et nous restons un moment silencieux. Je sais qu'il veut que je lui raconte tout et c'est ce que je fais. Soudain, je commence à parler de tout ce qui c' est passé ces dernières années, lui me laisse parler sans m'interrompre.

-. . .Je ne sais plu maintenant ce que je dois faire. Depuis que je t'ai revu, je me sens. . .perdu. Tout mon passé refait surface. Tu as réveillé en moi des sentiments aussi bien désagréables, qu'agréables. Je ne veux pas revivre la même situation. Je ne veux pas souffrir une fois de plus.

-Je vois, dit-il doucement, mais maintenant tu es parti de chez toi. Il ne peut plus te toucher et puis maintenant, je suis là.

Je regarde Olivier. Il est confiant. Son côté Gryffondor sûrement. Il pose une main sur ma joue. Elle est douce, ça me donne un sentiment de bien-être.

-J'ai envie de te connaître. Ne me repousse pas à cause du passé.

-Je. . .oui, dis-je finalement avec un petit sourire.

J'ai fait des mauvais choix dans ma vie et je les regrette. Mais j'en ai fait d'autres que je ne regretterai jamais. Aimer en est un et c'est le meilleur que j'ai fait.

**Fin !**

[1] Ce n'est pas un film récent mais je l'aime beaucoup. C'est un film avec Jet Li. Je vous le conseille, il est génial.

[2] J'ai pas été le voir celui-là mais bon, il doit être aussi hilarant que les deux autres. ^^ 

Voilà encore un one-shot de fait. J'espère que vous avez aim ? Reviews, please. Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^


End file.
